


Calculator

by svtadea



Series: 78 Drabbles for 78 Ships [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, side verkwan - Freeform, verchanhao are accounting students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtadea/pseuds/svtadea
Summary: In which their story began with one losing a much needed calculator and another finding it.





	Calculator

“Shit! Shit! Shit!”

Chan ran through the hallways, cursing under his breath. One hand on the strap of the bag haphazardly strewn on his shoulder while the other hand struggled to tame the pink mess that is his hair. Chan pushed the door to his room. Breathless and frantic, he asked, “Is the professor here already?”

He sighed in relief when his classmates shook their heads no. Chan made his way to his seat, significantly slower now. Today was his exam in an accounting and this was the one test he cannot afford to screw up. After studying all night, he overslept and we all know what happened next.

“Bro, you look like shit,” Vernon greeted him. He was Chan’s friend ever since the two became seatmates last semester.

“Thanks! I feel like shit too,” Chan rolled his eyes as he set down his bag and began rummaging.

The other boy offered Chan his canister, “Coffee?”

“No way! That thing’s laced with alcohol. I need to be sober when I take this fucking exam. I don’t know how you can drink at a time like this!”

“Whatever.” Vernon just shrugged and turned back to his book. “I have high tolerance, remember?”

“Freakishly high—Fuck!” Chan flipped his bag and shook its contents out on the table. “Fuck! This can’t be happening right now!”

“Why? What happened?”

Almost on the verge of tears, Chan answered, “My fucking calculator! I left it on my desk last night and there’s no time left for me to go back and get it.”

Vernon took a long sip of his spiked coffee. “That’s rough, buddy.”

“Gee, thanks!”

Vernon patted him on the back. “There, there. But why don’t you look at the janitor’s closet? Maybe there’s a lost calculator there?”

“Fuck, Hansol Vernon Chwe. You’re a genius!” Chan sprinted out the room and down the hall once more to the said janitor’s closet and right on time, a janitor was just coming out. “Sir! Sir! Wait!” Chan came to a halt upon reaching the man, holding up a finger as he regained his breath. “Is there by any chance you picked up a calculator while you were cleaning? I really need one badly for my test.”

The man chuckled. “Lucky for you, I have exactly one. Found it earlier.”

Chan practically cried when the janitor handed the calculator. “Oh my god! Thank you, Sir! You’re a lifesaver.” Chan ran back to the classroom and pushed the door with a bit too much force. “Is Professor Baek here now!?”

“I sure am, Mr. Lee Chan,” the professor, a lady with a taut face, answered. “Sit down and we will begin our exams.”

 

* * *

 

 

The exam ended without much fare after three hours. Chan was able to answer each question. Of course, he wasn’t sure if all of his answers were correct, but the good thing is, his debit and credit balanced in the end. “Oh my god, thank you!” He kissed the calculator. “Fuck, I survived. Vernon, let me have some of that coffee now.”

Vernon offered the canister and began to pack up his belongings. “So what do you do the calculator, now?”

Chan shrugs, “I’ll give it back to the janitor, I guess?”

“Look there’s a name on it,” Vernon pointed up upon picking up the calculator. “You should return it. If it’s in this building, then the owner’s probably and accounting student too.”

Chan took the calculator from the other’s hand. “Xu Minghao,” he read. “I’ll look him up on the campus directory.”

“You do that. Anyway, I have to go,” Vernon told him, “I have to meet up with Boo. He asked me to review him for his exam.”

“Dude, it’s Friday. You should be partying. I mean you already started drinking.”

“True,” Vernon admitted, “I like Seungkwan’s company better.”

Chan grinned. “Man, you are so whipped. Good luck with your boyfriend!”

 

* * *

 

Precisely three hours later, after dropping of his things in his own dorm and eating lunch, Chan found himself on the other side of campus, hand poised and ready to knock on the fabled Xu Minghao’s door. Until that it is, muffled shouting came from inside, and was that some crying too? Chan hesitated and wondered if he should just go back some other time.

“I swear I don’t have it! I don’t even use a calculator in my subjects!”

As if the universe wanted to tell Chan to hesitate no more, the door swung open and revealed what Chan would like to refer as a ‘fucking tree.’ “Uhh hi? Are you Xu Minghao?”

“Hi!” The tall man greeted him with a smile before turning his back to the room, “Hao! Someone’s looking for you! And stop berating me for the calculator I didn’t steal!” The man turned to Chan. “Sorry ‘bout that. Hao’s a bit grumpy since his calculator is missing but please excuse me, I need to get to class.”

Chan moved aside to let the other through, but it was then another man, beautiful and bespectacled, replaced him at the doorway. Chan was quick to straighten up his posture. “Hi. Are you Xu Minghao?” The new man just nodded. “Uhh I’m Chan and I had a really important exam earlier in accounting but then I left my calculator so I went to the janitor’s closet if there’s one that got lost and well there was yours and I thought it would be a nice thank you to return it to you and I figured that you’d probably be an accountant student too if you lost it in the accounting building and probably need it since the relationship between an accountant and a calculator is deeper than anything and I can’t stop talking…” Blushing heavily, Chan turned to Minghao who, he was surprised to find out, had tears in his eyes. “Umm are you okay, sir?”

Without a word, the other engulfed Chan in a quick hug. “Sorry, sorry. I just have another exam later and I badly need my calculator. I’ll just get confused when using another one.”

Chan chuckled. “I get you. We actually have the same model so I got along fine but thank you for letting me borrow your calculator in a way. Here.” Chan offered the calculator.

“I swear I’m not usually this much of a mess,” Minghao said with one hand accepting the calculator and the other brushing away the tears. “Are you free tonight? Let me treat you to dinner as a thank you after my exam.”

“Oh you don’t have to,” Chan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Please, I insist.”

Chan supposed he found Minghao’s eyes too pretty, perfectly shaped and twinkling, or he thought that the other’s nose was so cute and _boopable_ , that the prospect of seeing him again was compelling. Of course, Chan wouldn’t say that out loud. “Umm sure. I mean I’m a broke college student. So yes it is to free dinner.”

Minghao let out an adorable little giggle, Chan’s words, not mine. “Cool. Can I have your number? I’ll text you after my exam where to meet.”

“Sure.”

Later on, as he walked back to his dorm, Chan would occasionally look at the other’s number saved on his phone under the name ‘fairy’ and giggle.

 

* * *

 

 

“You look like your trying too hard,” Seungkwan noted from Chan’s bed as its owner tried on outfit after outfit.

Vernon just laughed next to his boyfriend. “And you say I’m whipped.” The couple rushed over when Chan called them for an emergency, the emergency being he can't choose what to wear for this not-date.

“Shut up, Vern. He’s cute okay?” Chan countered, “and he makes me nervous. I literally rambled in front of him earlier.”

“Really?” Seungkwan perked up from where he was perked. “Show me receipts.”

“Just search him up on Instagram,” Chan half-shouted as he went through more clothes in his closet, “He’s a really good photographer and model.”

“Ahh, he stalked his social media accounts. Must be serious.”

“Oh, he is cute,” Seungkwan remarked, “and his fashion sense is on point!”

“I know, right? That’s why I’m trying not to look like an idiot.” Chan came out and showed off another outfit. “How’s this?”

“Wow, you suck at fashion.”

“Says the guy wearing a fucking rainbow.”

“Hey you don’t get to make fun of my boyfriend. Only I’m allowed to do that.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, Chan decided on wearing a blue button down tucked into white pants and some white sneakers. It was a little bit dressy but not too much, which he was thankful for because Minghao ended up texting him to meet up at one of the nicer restaurants around the campus.

“You look nice,” Minghao complimented him as he came in, wearing a blazer and slacks.

“Thanks, you too.”

One dinner turned into another, and another. Then it turned into breakfasts and snack-breaks when dancing until every meal was taken together.

 

* * *

 

 

In seventeen years, children would wonder why there was an old calculator framed up on the mantle. “Well kids, that’s how me and daddy met.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end it welp.  
> I'm also on twitter: @svtadea


End file.
